My Son
by YaoiSlashLover
Summary: A different outlook on what happened during the Cell Games with Vegeta and M. Trunks. Father/son fluff.


"_Father?" I turned to the future version of my son and waited for him to continue.  
_

"_Can you promise me something?" I cocked an eyebrow, curious by the request.  
_

"_What?" I asked, a bit irritated in my tone.  
_

"_If something happens, will you promise to make sure not to forget me?" I was a little taken aback but shook it off.  
_

"_Boy, why would you think something would happen to you?" He looked at the sky and stayed silent.  
_

"_I'm not sure. But something tells me it might happen." I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest.  
_

"_You're naïve, boy."  
_

My eyes were as wide as saucer plates as my body stood, frozen in shock. My eyes were glued to my son who laid on the ground, a giant hole through his chest, soaking in his own blood. Everything else was blocked from all my senses except my son's limp body. The sound of him screaming as he was shot ran through my head over and over, taunting me. I came to reality as Trunks' body moved.

"Look! Trunks is moving! He's still alive!" Trunks then vomited blood as Yamcha ran over to him.

"He's in really bad shape! He might not make it!" Everyone gasped as my legs began to move towards him.

"Vegeta…" Gohan announced in shock. I fell to my knees beside Trunks' body and stared at him. I could see the pain and anguish written on his face and I knew he was suffering. I reached down, my fingertips grazing his cheek, moving some of his blood-stained lavender hair from his eyes. I let my hand linger on his cheek and took notice of how cold he was becoming. I let my head drop as I slipped my hand behind his head, laying him in my lap. I stroked his face softly to try to ease his pain. The tears were streaming down my face and I didn't give a damn. My son was dying and I wanted to make sure I was the last person he saw. His eyes barely opened and I gave him a weak smile.

"Hey."

"F—Father?" His voice was gargled by the blood rising up in his throat. I gave a nod of my head and wiped some of the blood off his chin.

"Yeah. It's me." He smiled and rested his head against my chest.

"I'm sorry…for not being the son you wanted…" If he wasn't dying, I would've punched him in the face for even thinking such a thought.

"No. Trunks, you're the perfect son. You're my son." Everyone's mouths fell open as Trunks opened his eyes back up, gazing into mine.

"You…you really think that?" I nodded and wrapped my arms around him, trying to keep him as comfortable as possible.

"Of course I do. I may not show it but I do care for you, boy." He smiled and tears began to fall.

"I love you, Father." My tears got worse as I shut them tightly and my grip around my son's limped body grew tighter. I hugged him against me as I felt his heartbeat against my chest slow down.

"Hey, Vegeta…" Gohan tried to reach out to me and I snapped.

"Don't come any closer!" I raged, veins forcing themselves up against my skin. Gohan was shocked but Piccolo grabbed his arm. He looked up at him and the Namekian shook his head. Gohan hung his head in sadness as Trunks' heart stopped. My body began to shake as I buried my face into his hair. I let my anger boil over as I released my anguish.

"NO!" After having a breakdown, I slowly pulled myself away from my son's cold body. I slowly laid him down and wiped my tears away. He still had a smile on his face and this only broke my heart even more. I rose to my feet, my head hanging in shame.

"Vegeta…" I looked at Gohan, my eyes red and swollen.

"He's mine." I stated, my teeth clenched so hard, I began to taste my own blood. Goahn just stared at me.

"Cell is mine. He's mine!" I screamed, fresh tears in my eyes. Piccolo stepped in front of Gohan and looked at me.

"He's yours, Vegeta." I turned to Cell and felt my rage boil.

"Cell…you've gone too far this time. You've taken the one thing away from me that made me happy in life. And now…you will pay the ultimate price for what you have done to my son!" I let my anger flow through me as my power level skyrocketed. I reached super saiyans 2 and wasn't done. The tears exploded from my eyes as I ascended to super saiyans 3. Even Cell was surprised. I bolted like a rocket towards Cell and began to beat him to a bloody pulp. I kept my son's dying face in mind as I made sure Cell felt Trunks' pain. As Cell laid flat out in a crater, I flew up high and put my hands together.

"This…IS FOR MY SON! BIG BANG ATTACK!" I released my attack and hit Cell full force. Cell screamed as his body disintegrated. The light finally died down and the smoke cleared. Cell was nowhere to be found.

"He did it!" Krillin exclaimed in surprise. I panted heavily, returning to my normal state and falling from the sky. I was caught by Gohan before I hit the ground. I opened my eyes and saw Gohan smiling down at me.

"You did a great job, Vegeta. I'm sure Trunks would be proud. Sleep now." I felt my wounds overtake me as the darkness consumed me and I passed out. I woke up several hours later and sat up in the hospital bed.

"Hey." I looked to see Gohan in the doorway.

"Someone wants to say hi." Trunks then stepped in, his wound healed. I smiled and he smiled back, the me in him shining brightly. Gohan left the room as Trunks walked over. Piccolo looked at Gohan as he walked back out into the waiting room of Capsule Corp.

"So, how'd it go?" Gohan just smiled and sat down.

"It may be awhile before they come out. They've got a lot of catching up to do." I rested my eyes as I stroked Trunk's soft head as he laid beside me.

"I'm leaving in the morning."

"I know." He looked up at me, a look of worry in his eyes.

"You won't forget me will you?" I smirked and ruffled his hair.

"I made you a promise, remember?" His face lit up as he smiled back. He laid his head back down on my shoulder and tightened his grip on me.

"No, Trunks. I will never forget you. You're the perfect son. My son."


End file.
